


'Wow.'

by Hetalia1912



Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [59]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Boys in Skirts, CEO Hongjoong, Choi Jongho-centric, Dresses, Fluff and Smut, Kim Hongjoong-centric, M/M, Making Love, Mentions of woosan, Porn with Feelings, Rich Hongjoong, Rich Wooyoung, Sugar Baby Jongho, Sugar Daddy Hongjoong, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: 100 Ways To Say 'I Love You' [59]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766965
Kudos: 2





	'Wow.'

**5:14 PM**

**Jongho:** _Looking forward to tonight?_

Hongjoong smiled as read the text from his long term 'sugar baby' Jongho.The two of them have been in the arrangement for almost a year and Hongjoong doesn't he's even felt happier in his entire life.

He typed out and sent a reply.

 **Hongjoong:** _You that I am baby ;)_


End file.
